dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Iguanodon
Iguanodon was one of the original three fossil animals classified in Dinosauria, alongside Megalosaurus and . There were up to 21 different species of Iguanodon named, but most are now considered either to be other animals or invalid. Iguanodon's thumb spike was originally thought to be a nose horn. General Statistics *Name: bernissartensis *Name Meaning: Iguana Tooth *Diet: Herbivore *Length: 10-12 meters (33-40 feet) *Classification: Iguanodonia --> Iguanodontidae *Time Period: Early Cretaceous *Place Found: Belgium, England, France, Spain, Utah and South Dakota USA, Mongolia *Discoverer: Mantell, 1825 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Grass *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1400 *Technique: 700 *Attack: unknown *Types: **Attack Type (Japanese 2006 series; English & Taiwanese Series 1) **Blitz Type (Japanese 2007 series; English & Taiwanese Series 2) **Defense Type (Japanese Gekizan series) **Revival Type (Fossil Card) (Japanese Gekizan series) *Arcade Nickname: **Japanese: 繁栄の象徴 **English: The Icon of Abundance **Taiwanese: 繁榮的象徵 *Altered Form: Super Alpha Iguanodon Availability *Japanese **6th Edition (New; 025-竜; Attack Type) **2007 1st Edition (015-竜; Blitz Type) **2007 1st Edition+ (015-竜; Blitz Type) **2007 2nd Edition (020-竜; Blitz Type) **Non-sale Grass Egg (EGG-009-竜) **Gekizan 1st Edition (010-竜; Defense Type; ft. Zoe) **Gekizan 1st Edition Fossil card (KS011竜; Revival Type) **Non-sale European Egg (EGG-015-竜) *English **5th Edition (New; 025-Dino; Attack Type) **Series 2 1st Edition (015-Dino; Blitz Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (020-Dino; Blitz Type) *Taiwanese **4th Edition (New; 025-龍; Attack Type) **Series 2 1st Edition (015-龍; Blitz Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (020-龍; Blitz Type) **Non-sale Grass Egg Iguanodon Card 3.jpg|Iguanodon arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) Iguanodon1.gif|Iguanodon arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 1st Edition) Iguanodon Skeleton Card 1.jpg|Iguanodon arcade Fossil card (Japanese Gekizan 1st Edition) Iguanodon Card 4 Eng S1 5th.png|Iguanodon arcade card (English 5th Edition) Iguano5thback.jpg|Back of Iguanodon arcade card (English 5th Edition) IgunoS22nd.jpg|Iguanodon arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) IgunoS22ndback.jpg|Back of Iguanodon arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Grass *Name: Iguano *Owner: Wild, Ursula (Alpha Gang), Max Taylor (D-Team) *Location: , near *Debut: Ruff and Ready **Appearances: 35, 47 (flashback), 49-50, 63, 75, 79 *Dinosaurs defeated: None *Other: By befriending Ursula, he was the only wild dinosaur not from a Move Card to willingly ally itself with a member of the Alpha Gang from the start and not turn against them by the end. TCG Stats Iguanodon *Attribute: Grass *Sign: Paper *Power: 1300 *Level: 3 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKCG-060/160 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: cropped 07 1st(+) arcade card *Other Forms: Alpha Iguanodon, Spectral Armor Iguanodon *Abilities: ;Heal :When this Dinosaur wins a battle during your turn, you gain 1 Life Point. Oasis Iguanodon *Attribute: Grass *Sign: Paper *Power: 1500 *Level: 3 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKBD-032/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: Ep. 35 anime scene *Abilities: ;Recovery :When this Dinosaur uses a Fusion Move and wins the battle, you gain 2 Life Points. Brawny Iguanodon *Attribute: Grass *Sign: Paper *Power: 1300 *Level: 3 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKDS-033/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: Ep. 35 anime scene *Abilities: ;Summoning: Grass :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur from your hand, you can reveal a Grass Spectral Armor Dinosaur from your hand. If you do, search your deck for a Dinosaur that can be used to Dino Slash that Spectral Armor Dinosaur and add it to your hand. Then shuffle your deck. unknown Iguanodon variant *Attribute: Grass *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1400 *Level: 3 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKJC-0??/100 *Card Rarity: Thai Common *Image From: Ep. 35 anime scene *Abilities: (unreadable) DS Stats *Attribute: Grass *Other: An Iguanodon was turned into Alpha Iguanodon by Dr. Z and given to Ursula so she could beat the Player. Anime Dinosaur King Iguanodon's card was activated by a shrub after its Card Capsule was opened when the Alpha Gang's rocket crashed in Australia by Ayer's Rock in Ruff and Ready. He later wandered past the Alpha Gang again in the desert, leading them to an oasis, where he befriended Ursula, even letting her alone ride him to a nearby village. Though Zander and Ed wanted to catch Iguanodon, their Alpha Scanner was on the fritz from the crash and they couldn't summon dinosaurs to fight him, but the townsfolk welcomed Ursula as a lizard charmer, and she decided to put "Iguano" to work helping them clear giant rocks from a field so it could be planted in, the two quickly becoming town heroes. As night fell, she realized she'd never seen dinosaurs as more than cards, but Iguano had moved her heart, and as Seth arrived, she announced she was staying there with him against Dr. Z's orders. However, Seth's jet flying around him drove Iguanodon onto a rampage, busting up the town (and revealing the Velociraptor card) before Terry was summoned, fighting him to submission with Volcano Burst. Ursula ran to Iguano, Terry charging again only to be knocked aside by the Pteranodon from Metal Wing; Ursula apologized as Iguano returned to his card. After the battle, the Alpha Trio were taken back by Seth, but Ursula couldn't let Dr. Z get Iguano, so she "accidentally" dropped his card, which fell to Max. Several wild Iguanodon appeared in flashback during Tricks of the Traitor as the Ancients converted dinosaurs into cards (though were erroneously seen alongside otherwise Jurassic dinosaurs). One was among the dinosaurs Dr. Z collected to fight. A pair of wild Iguanodon were brought into the present in Dinosaur War! by the Backlander's malfunctioning time circuits, but were returned when the circuits failed following the Black T-Rex's defeat. Mesozoic Meltdown A recolored wild Iguanodon was among those attacked by Terry during the Cretaceous Period in Alien Parent Trap. Another Iguanodon was among the spare dinosaurs held by the Spectral Space Pirates on their ship as seen in Two Shoguns are Better than One. In the finale, it was rescued by Dr. Z after the Space Pirates' defeat and taken to join his Dinosaur Kingdom. Dr. Owen is seen riding it with Patrick while pursuing Ursula in the Backlander's Mesozoic forest projection. When Seth explained the history of the Cosmos Stones in Bad Deal, an Iguanodon was seen watching the approaching meteor. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade & anime comments: **Japanese: 世界ではじめて発見された恐竜だ。世界中のいろいろなところに住んでいたらしい。 **English: The first dinosaur to be discovered. Their fossils have been found all over the world. **Taiwanese: 世界上第一個被發現的恐龍,似乎是生存於世界各地。 *Along with Parasaurolophus, Lambeosaurus, Shantungosaurus, Maiasaura, Tsintaosaurus, Ouranosaurus, Saurolophus, Altirhinus, Corythosaurus, and Muttaburrasaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese and Taiwanese non-sale Grass Egg card. *Along with Ampelosaurus, Baryonyx, Dacentrurus, Eustreptospondylus, and Camptosaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese non-sale European Egg card. *Iguanodon shares its anime roar with many other Grass Dinosaurs: Maiasaura, Saurolophus, Shantungosaurus, and Lanzhousaurus. *Iguanodon is seen in both the Jurassic Period (Tricks of the Traitor, flashback) and at the end of the Cretaceous Period (Alien Parent Trap) even though it actually lived in the Early Cretaceous. *It is one of the dinosaurs that was defeated by the Alpha Gang, but claimed by the D-Team. The other ones were Ceratosaurus, Daspletosaurus, Euoplocephalus, Megaraptor, Anchiceratops, Torosaurus, Saurolophus, Deltadromeus, Fukuisaurus, Jobaria, and the second Carcharodontosaurus. Gallery Iguanodon 3.jpg|Iguanodon in Australia Ju.PNG|Iguanodon erroneously seen in the Jurassic Period (far away in the center) Wild Iguanodon 1.jpg|Wild Iguanodon from the Cretaceous Period Dinosaur Extinction B.jpg|Iguanodon watching the approaching meteor Iguano_nagoya.jpg|Iguanodon in NagoyaTV Iguanodon_skeleton.gif|Iguanodon skeleton Navigation Category:Grass Dinosaurs Category:D-Team Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:TCG Category:Alpha Gang